That Band Life
by Kayla-36
Summary: She was in a world of her own. A world which she only knew and others broke into. What's with people never sticking to the status quo?


**Well, this is a story I came up with because I've never seen one on Fanfiction. It's weird, I would have expected at least one person to do a high school story where there is a band involved. Oh well, looks like I came up with it :b**

 **To give insight on what will be happening in this story, Lucy will be paired with someone but it's a secret :b I hate those stories that say, "Who will she choose?!" and the pairing says Lucy and Natsu or Lucy and Gray, I hate that! It ruins the story for me!**

 **Anyways, I have a pretty good idea on where I want to take this story and I hope you guys will like it and stick with me to the better end (:**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Like a scene out of a movie, she was on top of a green hill in Magnolia Park under a blooming rainbow sakura tree, criss-cross applesauce Lucy played her flute. Late in the afternoon, she adorned a long sleeved white romper dress that hugged her curves beautifully yet flowed out her arms and legs in waves, her hair down, and a serene smile, all perfect for the summer.

Adding to the beauty of summer, she played with finesse as her fingers weaved around the flute to tap different keys. Her tone was reminiscent of the flap of a butterfly's wings as she created a crescendo in peaks and a decrescendo in softer moments. She took her time to set down her flute and pick up her piccolo to play in a higher octave when necessary. Her body moved with the music she created as it flowed out of her in waves with vibrato, perfectly in tune. The composition she played was meant to be played somber, but she altered it to become more expressive. _Fantasy on a Japanese Folk Song_ never sounded more beautiful than in that moment.

These are the abilities of a master flute player, a title she was too humble to take when praised.

To be a teenager and have these abilities was a rare feat, but when you have played for as long as she has, practice truly does make perfect. In her mind, she was at peace as nature gave her an audience and she gave nature her passion. It was like a dance where the wind would waltz with her hair and silk dress as she gave the tune.

The sun had already set and the night had blanketed the sky. She looked up, remembering the many lessons on Astrology and Astronomy that her dear mother gave her, a passion which they both shared along with the flute. She looked up at Leo and Leo looked down at her. Smiling, she picked up her piccolo and blew the melody of the composition in a grand tribute for Leo. As her flute sang for the leader of the Zodiac, Leo shined brighter than usual, casting her in an ethereal glow with the aid of the moon.

Finishing the piece, Lucy took apart the flute in pieces and put both her instruments in her dual case. She then sprang up and wiped her dress of any lingering pieces of earth. Walking home, she bade farewell to Leo and mother nature, swingering her case back and forth.

* * *

When Lucy returned home, she opened her door, set down her keys and case on her table, and slumped down on her couch.

"Oh, I don't want to go to school tomorrow." August 13, would be the death of her as nervousness and anxiety would take her over. Looking down at her classes set on the table, she knew it was going to be a hard year ahead of her and she was not looking forward to it. The only thing she looked forward to was her Band class, yet, at the same time, she feared they would reject her.

Sighing, she got up and dragged her feet upstairs into her room. She went to her closet and took out a tank top and a pair of comfy shorts. Walking into her bathroom, she prepared herself for a shower.

Turning the knob, she set the water at its highest temperature and patiently waited outside for the temperature to increase. Taking off her clothes, she discarded her laundry in her hamper and went in the shower to begin her routine.

She cleansed her body in her favorite vanilla scented body wash as she got to thinking.

How should she start as an introduction? " _My name is Lucy, please take care of me!". "Hey, the name's Lucy", "Hey ya'll, I'm Lucy"_

Too weird, too laid back, and too country. She groaned as she thought of the fool she would look like.

She was never really nervous when meeting new people, it was the fact that she was a senior transferring to a school where the people there have probably known each other for years. They already had their cliques and who knows if anyone was willing to accept another member, especially in band. Sighing, she got her strawberry scented shampoo, poured some on her hand, and began to lather her roots. She didn't want to be the lonely kid sitting in the library for lunch. She had to be as social as possible without seeming like an annoying new kid and it all started with a good first impression. But how to start one was the million dollar question. She wasn't pathetic enough to seek help from self-help books and she sure as hell wasn't brave enough to wing it all in one shot.

Pulling out her conditioner, she poured a sizable amount and began to lather her ends. Whoever said epiphanies occur in showers totally lied cause her mind was as blank as her current-and maybe future-social life. Maybe she was overthinking it? It was probably just first day jitters that took over her, even though it wasn't the first day yet. Even so, she couldn't stop herself from thinking those unhelpful 'what if' moments.

What if she fell walking in class?

What if she got lost?

Oh, but what if she walked in the wrong class? How embarrassing! She could already imagine the snickering of kids and her tomato red face! She would have to take the walk of shame going out the class and again when-hopefully-going into the right class!

Groaning from the imaginations, Lucy washed her face and turned off the shower. Opening the curtains, she got out and wrapped her body and hair in a towel.

Wiping her mirror with a different towel, Lucy stared at her own reflection. Now was the time to prepare. If she wanted to feel good tomorrow, she needed to look good. Whipping out a bottle of lotion, she bathed in the cream and got to rubbing. She was going to glow tomorrow, even if the only skin showing through the uniform were a portion of her thighs. Finishing this off, she hung the dropped towel on its hanger and got to blow drying her hair. To curl or to not curl? No curls, it was too much, she didn't want to seem like a try hard on her first day. She used her comb to guide the blow dryer as it helped to dry her hair straight. Finishing that, she brushed her teeth and applied chapstick on her lips to wake up the next morning with moisturized lips. What was a first impression without showing off a little?

She exited her bathroom and walked into her room to turn off the lights. She strided to her bed and flopped on it when she reached far enough. Crawling under her covers, she whipped out her phone and set an alarm for the big day. Plugging in its charger, she stashed it under her pillow and created a burrito with herself and her covers.

Symbolizing her anxiety for tomorrow, the burrito shook from the millions of possibilities that popped in Lucy's head. Those damn 'what ifs' ruin everything!

Rolling over, she looked out into the vastness of space and sighed. She was sighing a lot lately. It was unnerving to think about her impending future. What she didn't take into consideration was the good that could probably happen? So, she thought about it now.

What if everyone liked her?

What if she made friends?

Honestly, she knew she was bound to make friends. What she wanted was to create bonds sooner rather than later. She prayed for some of her classes to be extra rigorous to make the typical buddy to suffer with, but she also wanted an easy classes to have fun in and an easy year.

It is stereotypical that bands are as close as family, so would the Magnolia High School Band accept another member into their family? She was most nervous about her band class because of this. If they were to reject her, she would be screwed, but she would not leave. She would be damned if she were to leave, unable to express herself on her flute! You know what? To hell with these thoughts, she was going to have a good day tomorrow and God forbid anything bad to happen.

She was going to have a good first day even if she had to fake it. Although it didn't sound pleasing, she stuck with it. Anything was better than being lonely, even if it meant only having a single friend tomorrow.

Sighing one last time, she went to sleep, dreaming of adventure.

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter~**

 **Just know that this is just the beginning, I have a lot planned for this story because I hope it's a realistic story that people can maybe connect to or enjoy because of its complexity and uncommonness.**

 **Til next time (:~**


End file.
